Delusions
by Crimson-abuse
Summary: I can see the wooden bench beneath me…do you remember Sasuke? This bench? Do you? I do…this is the same bench where you left me that night, so long ago…the bench where I was left to sleep a dreamless sleep, all while you left me


~ A few silent tears fall down my face, landing on my lap. I look up, at my surroundings, its dark, but the moonlight is bright…I can see the wooden bench beneath me…do you remember Sasuke? This bench? Do you? I do…this is the same bench where you left me that night, so long ago…the bench where I was left to sleep a dreamless sleep, all while you left me…waiting for your return…and you did come back…only to be ripped out of my grasp once more.

Me eyes then travel to the kunai, the point inches away from piercing my wrist…ending my life… seeing you… there were so many things that I could still live for Sasuke…so many things…I could accept Naruto's invitation to marry him…I could have children…I could _live_…but what would be the point…when all I can think about is you? How could I live a life where I see you…everyday…only me…now one else, it would be like I was cheating on him almost…I could make you do anything I wanted…cause your not really there.

The tears flooded down my cheeks once more, pooling in my lap, soaking my arms. I wanted to die…I wanted to just end it, but what would happen then? What would happen to Naruto? And kakashi? They would be devastated…and how could I give up on my life when I had so much to live for? I never would have thought that suicide would be this hard…

I lowered the knife…I could still feel the pain in my stomach from my previous wounds. Sasuke…I know I shouldn't have been so stupid…I know… My eyes traveled away from the knife; to the snow white gown that I wore, the hospital attire…I had escaped…just so I could do this….just so I could stain the gown with my crimson blood…and all for you…its all for you…

I closed my eyes, feeling the Sharpe pain, I could feel myself getting dizzy, then I saw blue dots…they were getting bigger…enveloping my thoughts….then I saw you…but how?….I saw you Sasuke… It was at that moment that I realized I had given up everything…there was no reason to do this….because you were here the whole time, right by my side….

………………………

"Naruto?" she whispered, her voice soft and shaky. A bead of sweat rolled down her face, dripping from her chine and landing on her motionless arm. She turned her eyes to see him looking at her intently, the same look on his face as hers.

They were both crouched down, hiding in the tree tops; they had been in that same position for three hours…not talking until now. "Ya?" he whispered back to her, his body tensing as he spoke, expecting to be attacked at that moment. His bright blue eyes were wide with anticipation, and his blond hair was laying flat on his head.

Sakura swallowed hard and looked around them; dark clouds covered the sky, making the trees dark and luminous. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black pull over, so they would be hidden better, not wanting to stand out. She had her hood up over head, concealing her pink locks that would definitely be noticeable. She had a few weapon pouches along her waist and thigh, all reachable for emergencies only…this was one of the most waited for missions in Konoha…the one that only three Ninja could ever hope to complete…and they would….

Naruto wore similar clothing…but chose to wear long pants, and his hood was down. He starred at his partner and waited for her to continue she seemed to me far off at the moment but that was exccepted….this was hard on her, as well as him. She had burst into tears the moment they were given this mission, his lips breaking into a small smile at the thought of it….she was so happy…

"Do you sense that?" she finally asked, while gripping the branch tightly before her. A gust of wind blew though the trees then, shaking the leaves in their faces, the limps of the old tree scratching their bare skin.

Naruto turned away and pulled up his hood, "ya…lets wait for the signal…" he stated, a smirk taking over his smile and his eyes narrowing in excitement. He was ready…he had been ready since he was 14 years old…

Sakura nodded and looked into the direction that Naruto was currently looking in. They were just a few miles out of the village, the dirt path below them lead to a small stream, and then turned into the fire country territory…where their mission was coming from…

The sound of static then enveloped both the ninja's thoughts as Naruto's mouth piece beeped. Sakura jumped a little but turned her head to the blond haired boy.

"Come in team 7, do you read me?" it was kakashi…

Sakura bit her lip and nodded to Naruto; Naruto nodded back at her and lifted his hand to the button. "We read you loud and clear kakashi…" he confirmed into the mouth piece. They both then sat there for what seemed like hours before he replied once again.

"Ok…he just passed me…get ready…" his voice seemed shaky as well…as if he had been running. "He doesn't seem to know that we're following him…but be on your guard." He added the static discontinuing as he shut it off. Naruto turned to Sakrua.

"alright you know what to do…you go at him head on and I'll go around, so I can stop him from behind incase he tries to escape. Kakashi should be there in about 10 minutes to help you out…you'll be all alone at first, so you cant let him get away…no matter what…" he explained while giving her a worried look. "The Anbu will be called in once everything's in place; just…" he paused and bit his lip. "Just be careful…this is important…" he added.

Sakura nodded her head slowly, becoming nervous. "I will…don't worry…" she whispered before standing up on her wobbly legs, she had been pouring chakra into them to keep the blood moving, so they wouldn't go numb and it seemed to work.

Naruto on the other hand… "Ah…oh….ow…!" he moan while sitting back down. "My legs are numb! That's just great!" he growled.

Sakrua just shook her head. "I'm goanna go on ahead Naruto…hurry up…" she muttered while trying not to smile, he could be so clueless sometimes.

He smiled up at her, his big doughy eyes like that of a child, making her smile down at him. "Bye…" she muttered before disappearing in a blur. Naruto's smile instantly fell and he got to his feet, shaking them out a little before sighing. "Don't screw this one up Sakrua….please…" he whispered, before he too disappeared.

Sakura ran though the trees quickly, her feet barely landing on the branches before she pushed off with her chakra, sending her flying into the air. Her heart was racing…if she messed this up…it would be the end of her pride…everyone was counting on this..._everyone._

As she ran, she could feel herself growing more determined by the second, she had waited for this since ever, she had trained so hard…almost to the point of collapsing, every single day…just for this. After a few minutes of running…she could sense him only miles away…he was so close…he was right between her fingers…an arms reach away…she wouldn't let him go…not this time…this time would be different, she would make a difference…

She stopped in her tracks and starred at the empty path before her, she could feel rain drops begin to fall, landing on her bare hands. She reached into her back pouch and pulled out an Anbu mask, holding it in her hands. She stared at the red swirls around the eyes, and the pointy ears, she then turned her attention to the sky as thunder shook the earth. The clouds were getting darker, but the rain didn't seem to get heaver…

She then slipped the mask on over her face and waited…her eyes starring down the path…where he would soon appear…and she would save him…from himself…

Naruto ran at top speed, he would have to be fast if he wanted to get there the second he did…he didn't want all the pressure on Sakura's shoulders if he decided to go against the deal… he took out his mask and put it on, he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out that it was Him and Sakrua behind these masks…he just wanted to see his face after all these years of searching…training...making memories that didn't evolve him…it still hurt sure…he did leave them thinking that they weren't worth his time…telling them that revenge was more important than friendship…

Naruto narrowed his eyes and picked up his pace. "We will bring you back this time…Sasuke…."

A dark cloaked man ran though the forest swiftly, his figure just a blur to the untrained eye. He made no sound as he ran, the flapping of his cloak was even done in silence… He had been running for days, and his surroundings were getting more familiar…as he approached the one place he once called home…

He was well aware that there was someone following him, they had been tailing him since he Left the fire country, but since they weren't threatening him in the least, so he would continue on his journey…

Droplets of water soon started to land on his face, the cool liquid soothing his feverish skin, along the way he had encountered some of Oruchimaru's goons, and he was forced to fight all 25 of them alone, they weren't very strong, but after words he was exhausted. He just couldn't bring himself to stop and take a break, with each passing second he was getting that much closer to Konoha…that much closer to happiness.

Over the years of training with orochimaru, and trying to get stronger to take out his revenge, he noticed how much he had missed all of his friends. Despite that he had told Naruto about not wanting to play ninja anymore, he wanted to see all of them, and was glad that they were welcoming him back with open arms.

He had ended up almost killing his brother, but Kisame interfered and took off with him, it was at that moment that he realized he was stronger, that he had shattered Itachi's pride just by letting him go…letting him slowly die in his own _filth_. He hated that he could still be alive, but he wanted nothing more than to share everything with someone…someone special…someone like one of the members of team 7…his friends….his family.

A smirk plastered itself on his face as he thought back to Orochimaru, he was dead as well, another well off accomplishment, also a reason why the leaf probably decided that he could come back, he defeated one of their worst enemies, maybe two…

He frowned a bit as he sensed a presence approaching him…two in fact… he slowed down when he realized they were not stopping, and they obviously wanted to speak with him, or attack him. He had gone over this a million times, if Konoha suddenly turned on him, he would have to defend himself, and he would kill to do so…even if it was…his friend…he wasn't going to throw his life away just like that…

He too a deep breath when he noticed that one had stop, but the other continued. His eyes began to narrower, there was another coming at him from the side… he lifted his hand up and gripped his sword that rested on his back tightly. He could feel his chest tighten at the thought of them turning on him…the thought that they would trick him…and then deceive him.

He looked up just as a black figure jumped out of the trees, landing before him. He wore all black, along with an ANBU mask. He smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" came the gruff voice. It was definitely male, someone he had never heard before.

"hn."

The figure stood there for a moment motionless, obviously waiting for his teammates to arrive, and as if on queue, two more figures appeared, all wearing the same attire. One behind him, and one beside him. But someone was missing…there was another chakra he had sensed before…and they weren't moving…

"take your hand off your weapon." Demanded the man behind him.

Sasuke turned around so he could see all three of them, make sure they didn't make any moves. He bit his lip and thought about it… "no…" he replied while watching all of them reach for a kunai. They thought he was going to attack them?

He chuckled to himself, seeing them tense up. He pulled out his sword, causing one to growl. "Don't be stupid Sasuke!" he froze. That sounded like…."don't make another mistake, just put down you weapons and just get this over with…you don't have to be the bad guy anymore…"

He turned his head to the one who had spoken, his mouth ajar…it was "Naruto….?"

No one said anything, and after awhile of waiting he sighed and threw his sword to the feet of his suspected friend, he reached behind him and took the pouch, tossing it to the ground as well. He removed all his weapons, everyone watching as they all started to pile up. After a few minutes he crossed his arms the smirk still plastered on his face. "There…that's all of them…"

The one who had appeared first stepped forward. "_You_ have been accepted back into the village, only because we thought you could do better, and become a different person." Sasuke frowned. "I will now state your conditions. "You will be on probation for one year, unable to go on any missions or anywhere outside the village gates unless you are accompanied by your sensei or someone of a higher level." He paused and shifted his weight, he seemed bored and like he didn't want to be there. "Number two, you will pick up where you left off in your training, meaning you are a Genin.

"Wait, what they hell!? I am-

"SASUKE!!!"

He shut his mouth and turned to the boy beside him. "Just shut up…" he muttered to him, making Sasuke's eyes grow wide. Who did he think he was?!

"Thirdly, you will be under the supervision of an ANBU at all times for two weeks." He stopped and turned to the man who had stayed silent behind him. "Do you accept?"

He looked at the ground, his chest tightening up once more. If he said yes, he would be able to go home, with his friends…but if he said no…he would probably die… he thought back to all the memories of his childhood, he remember their first real mission to the mist, when they tried to get a glimpse of kakashi's face…and when he left Sakrua…and Naruto…. He looked back up and fisted his hands. "I do…."

Sakura stood there, letting the now pouring rain soak her. She just starred at where she had stopped, why wasn't she moving? Why couldn't she move? She knew that they were all there…telling him the conditions…she wanted to be there…to see his face…to tell him how much she….

Sakura sighed and took a step forward. She would have to do this sometime or another. She started to slowly walk towards the clearing they were in; maybe she felt a pinge of hate towards him. For leaving her that night, without taking her with him, he ad chosen orochimaru over her…

She took a deep breath and picked up her speed, she wondered what he would look like, it _had_ been 5 years since she had seen him last, maybe he grew out his hair? Or maybe he got taller…it wasn't like she cared what he looked like but.. would he even like her? Maybe he hated her and despised her for not trying harder to stop him from leaving…

It was to late to turn back now….

She stood on the forest floor as the rain pattered around her, her wet hoodie sticking to her skin. She starred at the man before her…all eyes were on her…except his. Kakashi was standing behind him, Naruto to his side…and the other ninja was planted in front of him, blocking her from seeing behind him.

She knew he was there…she could just barely see his face staring at the ground…just barely able to see him for what seemed like the first time. Before she could stop her self, she opened her mouth. "S-Sasuke..kun…" she wisped before stepping towards him, she wanted to embrace him…comfort him, or have him comfort her rather.

She watched as he slowly turned his head, their eyes finally meeting. She was glad she was wearing the mask, because she had tears flowing down her face. It was really him….he was there…and he….he…

His eyes were the color of coal, they were burning with intensity, sending shivers up her spine. She never really thought about it much but she was still in love with him…and no matter how hard she tried…she always would be….

Before she could run towards him and clinch him in an air squeezing hug and sob on his well muscled shoulder like a baby, Sai stepped in front of her, shaking his head. "Not yet Sakrua…" he stated. "He is still a threat to us…we don't know what he is capable of.

Sakura's brow creased and she narrowed her eyes. She could hear Naruto growl and step towards Sai. She knew what he was thinking…because it was the same thing she was, and probably kakashi to, though he would never admit it.

"Sai…this is Sasuke were talking about…" she winced when she heard her voice, it was strained, and it was now obvious that she was crying, something she didn't want anyone to know. "if he made the deal than-

"I don't know him as well as you and Naruto use to…so I can't judge him, and beings how you haven't seen him in 5 years, neither can you." He reached up and removed his masks as he spoke, shaking his wet black hair out of his face. His expression was pretty much emotionless, like it always was, his dark eyes holding no sentiment….holding no _feeling._

She fisted her hands once more and looked away from Sai, she knew he was right but it hurt so much to know that she really didn't know him anymore. That he was practically a stranger to her now, an outsider.

Kakashi started to walk towards her, along with Naruto, both had their shoulders slumped as if they were on edge, or maybe something happened while she wasn't there…something important…

Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and sighed, "well I think we should head back to the village…there is no need for the ANBU…" he stated.

She sighed in relief, knowing that he had agreed and they wouldn't have to take him by force. She was taken out of her short thoughts as she saw a shade of yellow in the corner of her eye. She turned to see that Naruto had also removed his hood and mask, revealing his pale face and blue eyes. He had a crocked frown on his face as if he was confused about something.

She looked back to Sasuke who was now standing with his arms across his chest impatiently, he seemed a little on edge as well, she could tell why….they were just seeing each other for the first time in _5 years_ and they couldn't even have a normal conversation…because they didn't know where they each stood with one another.

Sakura reached up and removed her soaked hood, revealing her pink locks that fanned the edges of her mask. She slowly took it off and shook her hair, water splashing the already wet kakashi.

Sasuke stood there motionless, his mind racing…everything was happening so fast… he looked at the pile of weapons at his feet and bit his lip, he felt so empty without them with him, even when he slept he kept a kunai under his pillow, now he just felt bare. He was pretty confident that he could use his jutsu, but he would still feel better or he had them…maybe if he just took one….

His body went ridged then and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end…the words echoed in his head…was this real? '_S-Sasuke….kun…_' he slowly turned his head, willing himself to calm down as he starred at yet another figure…he looked at the long slender legs, and the small petite form…and that voice….it was definitely…

"Not yet Sakrua…" Sasuke turned his head to look at the now unmasked shinobi. "he is still a threat to us…we don't know what he is capable of. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Who was this guy? And why the hell did he sound so….bland?

Sasuke looked back at the ground in thought, ignoring the conversations that were being made…he didn't care…he just wanted to go home…he wanted that Ninja in the mask to be Sakrua…it sounded like her….but kind of different…and she was much more…grown up. he glanced up once more just as said ninja removed the dark hood, his eyes grew wide as he saw the bounty locks of hair…and then the pale green eyes of his former teammate….Sakura-Chan…it was really her…she was so…

"Sasuke?"

He shook his head as kakashi began to speak to him. "hn?" he watched as Sakrua, Naruto and the other Shinobi walking away from them…his eyes were still glued to the back of the pink haired girl's head…

"You coming?"

He forced himself to look away from her and to the gray harried man before him. "ya…I sure am…"

XXX  
I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, if your confused, just ask, but I think its pretty obvious, after the first scene it's a flashback…and so on. Please let me know how I did. Andy yes I mean review sillies.


End file.
